US 2006/0183415 A1 teaches a device for picking or plucking poultry-feathers that is provided with a sleeve coupling that is coupled to a base-plate which is provided with apertures in which a plurality of plucking fingers are inserted. A backing plate is provided to abut the rear of the base-plate preventing accidental displacement of the rubber picker fingers from the base-plate. The sleeve-coupling of the known device is shaped to accommodate a driving axle with a particular predefined shape. However, the secure mounting of this known device to a drive-shaft requires a complicated construction embodied with opposing side clamps that are intended to cooperate with recesses of a locking bolt.
From NL-A 9201947 a device for picking or plucking poultry-feathers is known that is provided with a plucking plate with receptacles for plucking fingers. The plucking plate is mounted on a drive-shaft and secured thereto with a bolt.